SPR again!
by Sweet Dark Laughter
Summary: Naru comes in search of Mai four years after she quit the SPR as Lin is injured again and he needs a replacement. Will the SPR be able to defeat their latest foe? Will Mai finally be able to teach Naru a well deserved lesson? Read and find out
1. An unexpected visitor

**I do not own Ghost Hunt or the characters...**

**As regards to this fanfic - "Please be gentle. It's my first time."**

* * *

It was the first day of the summer vacations and Mai uttered a quiet sigh as she poured over the textbook in front of her. The pretty brown haired girl muttered to her self as she tried to memorize some of the longer and more complicated theories in the book. She soon became conscious of someone staring at her. She started when she realized that the person sitting next to her was none other than Naru. She stared in shock at her dark haired former boss who acted as if his sudden appearance was nothing out of the ordinary.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed trying not to attract the attention of the librarian.

"Lin is in hospital and I need a replacement," he said simply.

Mai opened her mouth to make an excuse but before she could say anything he was making his way to the exit. Mai blinked, gathered up her books and followed him.

"Slow as always," commented Naru as he stood outside the steps of the library. His intense blue eyes watched as Mai struggled to balance the pile of books in her arms. He sighed and took the top half of the pile.

"Thanks," she muttered grudgingly, "but I could have handled it by myself."

"Is that so?" he asked as he moved to tip the books back into her arms but stopping at the last moment. "How long will it take you to prepare for a two week trip?"

Mai gaped at him, "Two weeks?"

"It is your summer vacation after all."

"Naru, are you insane? I haven't seen or heard from you for over four years and you expect me to be at your beck and call?"

"Why ever not?"

She stared at him in astonishment, he seemed to have become more impossible than ever. Her thoughts were cut short by the insistent vibration of her cell phone in her pocket. She glared at him as she answered her cell.

"Hello? Mai?" asked Monk-san.

"Monk-san!" she declared smiling when she heard the voice of her old friend. Noticing Naru looking at her she stopped smiling and scowled at him.

"Mai, I bet Naru is being as difficult as usual. Please pay him no heed and come along. It will be just like old times! Even John is coming!" This possibility of a reunuion was certainly an appealing thought.

"Well…" she said as she looked at Naru who was looking directly at her.

Naru rolled his eyes and took the phone away from her, "It's useless. Poor girl doesn't look like she's up for the challenge anyway," he said as he ended the call.

Mai bristled at his overbearing know-it-all attitude. He needed to be taught a good lesson and she decided that she was the person up to the task. Mai looked him straight in the eye and said, "Give me half an hour to pack."


	2. On a flight

**Still don't own Ghost Hunt...**

**I seem to have a problem. I find it difficult writing a 'nice' female character. SO if you dislike Mai in this... don't be harsh I'm working on it ! She'll get better I promise.**

* * *

Naru was not enjoying his flight. He twisted in his seat to see Mai who was two rows behind him. Mai seemed to be enjoying herself as she was laughed and spoke animatedly with her neighbours.

This was not how Naru had expected the flight to London to be. He had booked two seats together. However, once on the plane Mai was struck with the sudden noble impulse to give up her seat to a lady who was pining for the much coveted window seat.

Mai's replacement was a large woman with a loud ear drum splitting laugh who introduced herself as Mrs. Firth. For the first two hours she had dragged the unwilling Naru into one of the most painful conversations of his entire life. She showed him photographs of who she referred to as the 'Babbies' and who Naru privately referred to as the 'Damn Offspring'. After the first twenty pictures Naru found it an increasing strain to make a polite compliment about a child who looked exactly the same as the one in the previous photograph.

Mai on the other hand was having a delightful time seated between two young men who had identified themselves as Mrs. Firth's nephews. Randall and Stephen were both extremely good looking and greatly appreciative of the sacrifice Mai had made for their aunt. Mai found her companions absolutely charming and considered her sacrifice quite bearable. She settled down preparing for eleven and a half hours of light flirting and lively talk.

Naru finally found some semblance of peace when Mrs. Firth fell asleep. The abominable woman had delivered anecdotes about every single family member but had also offered to set him up with her niece since he was 'such a nice young lad'. He looked at Mrs. Firth with a slight look of distaste as she let out a gentle snore while her head drooped onto his shoulder. His irritation grew as a loud giggle escaped Mai.

A frown began to develop on Naru's forehead as he wondered if he had made a mistake by recruiting Mai for this case. She did well in hiding it but he could feel that she bore a great grudge against him. There was a possibility that she could prove to be a hindrance in this case. Indeed, her latent sensitivity had allowed her to contribute a lot to previous cases however whether she retained her power was yet to be confirmed. Mai had changed greatly and he wondered if the changes were for the best. Only time could tell.

Naru's thoughts grew darker as he began to contemplate the case. As he recalled the extent and severity of Lin's injuries his frown deepened. Lin was almost dead when he was brought to the hospital. The creature they were about to face was powerful and blood thirsty. The new case promised to be difficult.


	3. Arrival

Yes ! We have an update! There is a sign of brain activity on the author's part!

I would like to apologise for my long absence... Blame my teachers please!!

* * *

"Wake up!" Naru said as he roughly shook Mai awake.

Mai opened an eye grouchily. This was not how she had imagined the ride to the mansion to have been. Naru had sat in a corner thoroughly engrossed in his own thoughts and she had fallen asleep at with her head leaning against the window. The awkward angle was taking its toll now as her neck was throbbing as she got up from the seat. Mai peered out of the open car door and gasped.

Before her was a mansion, there was no mistaking that. It was an elegant and expansive structure with marble pillars supporting it. The house seemed to exude a romantic atmosphere accented by the climbing vine that lived up to its name by ascending the pillars of the house. The vine was carrying deep crimson roses just coming into bloom. With the silvery light of the moon revealing its beauty Mai could easily imagine the ghost of some languishing lover wandering the corridors of the house in search of the loved one who had been left behind.

"Anytime this century," said Naru snapping her rudely out of her reverie.

Before she could reply he walked off. As she watched his retreating figure a thought rose unbidden to her mind. His shoulders have gotten broader, she thought and as quickly as it came she brushed the thought aside. She saw the door of the house open and a figure step out. With a short yelp of glee Mai broke into a sprint and overtook Naru on her way to the figure.

Monk-san laughed, caught Mai in his arms and gave her a hug.

"Mai! It's good to see you!" he said.

"Monk-san I missed you, where's everyone else?"

"Obviously you didn't miss me much if you're looking for everyone else already!" he said with a twinkle in his eye. "I thought you would at least inquire about an old man's health..."

"Don't be silly, I can see you're perfectly healthy!" she retorted and turned around as Naru walked up to them.

"Of course, why worry about a perfectly healthy old man?" muttered Monk-san. "Only sick people should be worried about. Perhaps I'll stand out here and hope to come down with a cold."

Naru snorted softly at that comment and shook hands with Monk-san. She noticed that Naru was now Monk-san's height and smiled slightly.

"How have things been while I was away?" he asked, getting right down to business. Typical Naru, no time for pleasantries.

"Same as when you left ...weird."

Behind Monk-san a tall dark shadow detached itself from the background and stepped into the light. Mai gasped.

"Lin-san! What are you doing here? I thought you were in hospital!"

Monk-san and Lin stared at Mai as if she had expressed a wish to enlist in the army. Suddenly Monk-san, Lin and Mai all turned to look at Naru who met their gazes calmly.

Mai's cheeks were flushed in anger as she yelled, " You brought me here under false pretenses!"

"How else was I supposed to get you here?" he replied emotionlessly.

"Hello."

The soft greeting cut off Mai's angry reply. There before her stood some sort of ethereal creature, a fairy queen Mai had read about in a book of British folktales. Her pale oval face was framed by a halo of blonde hair. She wore a delicate blue dressing gown over her night dress that emphasized her large blue eyes. Men must dedicate sonnets to her on a daily basis, thought Mai admiringly.

"Forgive me, Mrs. Winterbourne," said Naru as he approached her and gently raised her hands to his lips.

"Who are you?" Mrs. Winterbourne turning her gaze on Mai, but not until after bestowing a stunning smile on Naru.

"Mai Taniyama."

"Mai, what a lovely name. So exotic."

"Thank you, Mrs. Winterbourne."

"Oh please, call me Amelia," she looked around as she said this, allowing everyone the privilege of doing so. Her gaze passed from face to face, lingering a moment on Naru's and finally resting on Mai's. "Please come in, you might catch a cold if you stay out any longer and I''m sure the housekeeper can put together a quick snack, you must be starved." As she turned to walk in, Naru offered his arm and she took it gracefully.

"Sounds good to me," shrugged Monk-san. "I was feeling a tad peckish," he said with an admirable British accent that sent Mai off into a fit of giggles. Mai and Monk-san then grabbed Lin and pulled him into the house while laughing at the expression on the Chinese man's face.


	4. Dinner

Here we go again !! Oooh and I've taken up blogging today ! Lol.. I can't stop typin help !!!

* * *

Mai sipped her soup. The housekeeper had roused the chef and the result was the absolutely divine butternut squash and pumpkin soup she was sipping. Mai considered going into the kitchen and proclaiming her undying love for the man but thought the better of it.

Monk-san caught her eye across the table and and knew what she was thinking. "I think Lin has gone off to propose to him. If not I'll marry him first!" he said with a wink.

"Consider the matter well before you propose dear, things may get complicated at the home front. Imagine explaining things to your family," drawled a voice from the door to Mai's left.

"Ayako!" said Mai with a smile and went to hug the elder woman. Mai broke off from the hug and stared at Ayako's face, "When is the baby due?" she asked eagerly.

The smile from Ayako's lips faded and Mai heard Monk-san shoot out of his chair and promptly fall over. Mai turned around to help him untangle himself from the legs of his chair but she heard Ayako's question.

"When is _what_ due?"

"The baby"

"_WHAT_ baby?" This question was from Monk-san. His face was a fascinating mixture of apprehension and curiousity.

"Mai, why did you say that?"

When Mai came to think of it, she had no idea why she had asked that question. When she hugged Ayako the thought had come to her as if someone had planted the information in her mind. "I don't know."

"The question is are you?" asked Monk-san after a few moments of silence.

"Not possible."

That answers prompted many questions to arise in Mai and Monk-san's minds but they preferred to leave them unasked. Or at least Mai did. Monk-san filed them away for later reference.

"Ayako are you still having those dreams?" asked Naru without looking up from his soup. In all the chaos they had forgotten that he was even there.

"Dreams?" chorused Mai and Monk-san.

Monk-san leant over to Mai and said mournfully, " No one ever tells me anything."

"If you want to know stop whining and listen, Ayako tell them," said Naru as he got up from his place at the table. His soup was untouched.

Ayako blushed deeply. "Do you think Mai should hear this?"

"She's not a child anymore Ayako even though she does act like one."

Mai bit back her comments. Naru! His time would come, but not now. She had to know about these dreams.

"I'm in a room with my eyes blindfolded. I can't actually feel anything but I know I'm naked and I'm cold. I am completely cut off from everything else. Then someone enters and... yet again I can't feel anything but I knew that I was being ...and then I knew his fingers were around my throat, " Ayako fell silent. It was at this point that Mai noticed the dark circles under her eyes. "I felt so helpless. I could not do a thing.." her voice failed.

Monk-san gently put an arm around her and drew Ayako in. Her face was buried in his chest but Mai could see her taking deep breaths in a struggle to remain calm. Mai remembered that time when she was dreaming in Urado's mansion and how it had been. She stroked Ayako's glossy black hair until Ayako gained control over herself but Mai noticed that she did not move away from the two of them.

"The Winterbournes had never complained of any supernatural activity. However, all of their guests have complained of having similar dreams to Ayako's. However, the case became more complicated when the Winterbournes became the focus of supernatural activity. The final straw was when Mrs. Winterbourne saw her husband bound and gagged lying a pool of blood. She called for help just in time before he died of bloodloss. However, the trauma was so great for her that she miscarried and they lost their first child." All this was said with Naru's eyes calmly drinking in their reactions.

Mai wondered how he could talk about such things so emotionlessly. The thought that Amelia and her husband had suffered so much disturbed Mai greatly. It explained why the lady of the house had made them comfortable and left them to their own pursuits. She would not be expected to entertain when dealing with such a personal tragedy.

Monk-san was the first to break the ensuing silence by saying that he would escort Ayako back to her room and left with her. Mai was still frozen where she stood wondering about how Amelia must have felt when she felt a hand clasp her shoulder.

"Mrs. Winterbourne is a strong woman," he said simply. "It's late. I'll show you to your room."

The contact on her shoulder had been brief but it had dispelled the horror that had descended upon her. Naru's hand clasping her shoulder had comforted her immensely. It amazed her that even after 4 years his small actions still had such an impact on her. Naru would do something, he always does and Mai would help him.


	5. Corridors

Hmmmm ... I'm trying to make my chapters longer ... otherwise this story will end up being 300 chapters long !!

* * *

Monk-san lead Ayako down the corridor. Initially Monk-san was awed by the sheer space that the mansion took up which was quickly replaced by annoyance at the labyrinth he had to go through just to get from the dining room to his room. If it was at any other time he would have been eager to explore the labyrinth but right now all he wanted to do was to get Ayako her room so she could rest.

Monk-san was worried about Ayako but everytime he turned to look at her he was awash with guilt. He had gotten side tracked with his personal problems and he had not noticed the change in Ayako. He should have seen the change in his colleague and friend. The normally loquacious young woman was incredibly subdued although she did come up with a few cutting remarks from time to time, he thought as smiled slightly. He suddenly felt a tug on his sleeve and looked down. Ayako's slender white hand was on his shirt sleeve. He quickly looked up at her face wondering what was wrong. She had halted in her tracks and was looking down one of the long unlit corridors that lead off the one they were on.

"I think I saw something. It looked like a pregnant woman dressed in lilac," she murmured as he drew closer to her.

He looked at her worriedly, "Ayako.. Are you sure? It is rather dark down that corridor." He did not say that she described what she had seen with more detail than was possible considering the darkness of the corridor.

She turned a pair of worried dark eyes on him. "I know it sounds strange but I saw her and she beckoned to me."

In his eyes he saw a silent question and he sighed, "Well, I guess that means that we must follow." He gave her a swift smile. He knew that if he had said no she would have gone herself and he would not let her go alone. This time he caught hold of her hand and started to walk down the corridor.

Ayako glanced up at the tall man next to her and smiled softly, Monk-san would not say no.

--------------------------------------------*************************************************************************************-----------------------------------------------------

Naru walked ahead of Mai in complete silence. Finally, it was became too much for Mai to take. She strode in front of him and stood right in front of him. Naru shot her a look and started to walk forward. Mai shot a hand out to stop him. She could feel the well developed chest muscles under his shirt and she momentarily forgot what she was going to say. Mai quickly dropped her hand and hoped that it was dark enough to hide the rising blush on her cheeks.

"It seems you have something to say to me, I'm waiting," he said.

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked gathering her scattered wits. "Lin is not in hospital."

"He was," he said simply.

"He looks perfectly healthy to me."

Naru stared at her, "Lin was admitted into hospital 6 days ago. He had a deep cut from clavicle to his navel, as if someone had tried to cut him open. The rest of his body was covered in deep gashes. His face was the only part of him unharmed. He had suffered severe bloodloss and almost died."

"What is he doing here then?" Mai's stomach rolled. Lin almost died? Her extremely tall man had almost died? The idea made her want to throw up. She now realised why Monk-san and Lin had behaved in such a manner when she mentioned his hospitalisation. They never thought that Naru would tell her the truth. Typical unpredictable Naru.

"I asked him to return."

Mai stared at him with a slight tinge of horror. "Are you insane? He might die. He needs to rest," she said, her voice rising uncontrollably.

"Mai, keep control of yourself," he said as he reached placed his hands on her shoulders and bent slightly bringing his face close to hers. "Listen to me. Lin will die if he leaves this house before we finish our job here. His physical injuries are the least of his worries."

Mai gulped and nodded slowly. She had many more questions to ask him. However, there was a more pressing matter. His face was inches away from hers and his startling blue eyes seemed to see into the darkest recesses of her mind. The feelings were coming back with a vengeance and she suddenly felt as if she was 16 again. Another mental blow sent her staggering. Mrs. Winterbourne. Who was she to Naru? She had rarely seen him so gentle or considerate to anyone else. It seems that he might have fallen for her.

"Mai?" Naru was beginning to get slightly worried. She had stood there refusing to meet his eyes for some time now. The prospect of Lin dying seemed to have been a heavy blow. Perhaps it was true that Lin held a special place in Mai's heart. He let go of her and moved back. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she said returning to reality. Naru nodded and walked ahead and Mai followed staring down at the carpet. Each in their own little world.

----------------------------------------------------------------------********************************************* ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is your room," said Naru when he reached a door that looked exactly like the thousands of doors they had already passed.

"Thanks," murmured Mai. There was nothing more to be said. She went into the room and shut the door. The room was lavish with an elegant four poster bed but Mai was not in an appreciative mood. She kept on thinking of Naru and Mrs. Winterbourne, she knew she had seen only a little but that was enough. He was in love with Amelia.

After what seemed like ages she heard a light knock on the door. Mai did not move. Another gentle knock was heard. She sighed and got up, ever the resilient Mai. She opened the door to find Naru standing in the corridor. There it was again. That gaze that made her quiver.

Naru had come to the conclusion that for once in his life he would not be selfish. He hoped that Mai and Lin would work things out and have a happy life. However, before he could ho through through this pious stage of unselfishness he had to do one last thing. Naru strode in without a word.

He gently laid a hand on her cheek and stroked the soft skin. She started in surprise and stared at him wide eyed. Naru came up to her and encircled her shapely waist with one arm and pulled her close. His other hand ran through her silken hair before it rested on the soft skin of her cheek. She opened her mouth opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Naru's kiss. His lips gently brushed her soft ones and then gave her a steady kiss. The pressure of his kiss was being returned and Naru would have smirked if he was not otherwise occupied. He felt her melt in his hold and her warm shapely body was pressed against his. Time seemed to slow for them during that kiss. Every sense was keenly alive within their bodies. His body wanted him to go on but Naru had made a decision. Slowly using all the willpower he had, Naru gently broke off and unentangled himself from her. He glanced at Mai, she was standing there, a little unsteadily, looking flushed and unsure about what was going on. Naru turned and left the room quietly closing the door behind him.


	6. Morning

Mai opened the door leading to the dining room slightly. It looked empty to her so she breathed a sigh of relief.

"What are you so relieved about?" asked a voice curiously. Mai whirled around and found herself facing Ayako and Monk-san.

"N...nothing," stuttered Mai and scowled at them.

Monk-san beamed, "And a very good morning to you too!" as he sailed past her.

"Are you avoiding someone?" asked Ayako slyly.

"No!" she exclaimed as she stalked into the room.

She headed straight for one of the high backed chairs which's back was facing her. It was only when she grabbed the back of the chair ready to pull it back that she realised that it was occupied.

"Yaaargh!" yelped Mai as Naru looked up from the book he had been reading. She leapt away from the chair as if it had suddenly scalded her.

Naru raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

"Don't worry Naru, unorthodox greetings are popular with Mai this morning," said Monk-san comfortingly as Ayako and he seated themselves opposite Naru.

Naru wordlessly picked up his book and resumed his reading.

Mai quickly moved at sat two chairs away from Naru, blushing deeply. Ayako eyed Mai with the same delight a hawk shows when it spots a sparrow. Mai actively avoided making eye contact with Ayako.

"Naru, last night we saw a ghost," said Monk-san suddenly recalling the information. Ayako nodded in agreement. "It was the figure of a pregnant lady dressed in lilac and she beckoned to Ayako."

Naru put his book down and studied Monk-san, "The ghost was pregnant?"

"Yes. Very much so. It looked like it would give birth at any moment."

"I think it was around eight months pregnant if we go by human terms," said Ayako demonstrating her medical expertise.

Naru caught Mai off guard when he turned to her and spoke, "Why did you think Ayako was pregnant?"

"It was just a feeling. Well, more like an overwhelming certainty," she said turning away and staring at the table setting in front of her. "I just knew," she said helplessly.

"Ayako have those nightmares abated?" asked Naru turning away from Mai. Mai felt a strange mixture of relief and disappointment wash over her as he did so.

"No. They seem to be getting worse," answered Monk-san and suddenly turned bright red as Mai and Naru stared at him.

"You spent the night in her room?" asked Naru casually as if he was asking the time.

"Yes," said Ayako turning a shade of red equivalent to Monk-san's.

Mai waggled her eyebrows at Ayako as the tables had turned in her favour.

"Nothing happened!" said Monk-san hotly. Perhaps a bit too hotly, even Ayako looked at him in surprise.

"Now that we've cleared that up, may we get back to the case?" asked Naru drily.

"The nightmares are getting worse," said Ayako. "A man comes into the room and...rapes me," she said quietly. Monk-san slowly reached across and patted her hand which was shaking badly.

Mai turned to Naru, "Do you think there's a connection between her nightmares and the ghost?"

"There is a possibility that Ayako is seeing someone else's experiences and this is what you sensed in her. As for the ghost, we have no proof that she is connected to Ayako. It is mere speculation."

"Naru, now that we have had a sighting when do we start setting up the cameras?"

"We won't be setting up anything this time," said Naru. "Mr. Winterbourne does not know that who we are. He just thinks that Mrs. Winterbourne is entertaining some Japanese guests on a friend's request."

"So it's time for some old fashion investigation," said Monk-san.

"Remember we must never reveal our true reason for being here to Mr. Winterbourne. Did you hear me Mai?" he asked suddenly.

Mai felt a sudden swell of anger, "Yes, of course."

She wondered angrily why he singled her out. Then another thought assailed her mind. This guy was acting as if nothing had happened last night. Perhaps she had dreamt it all?

Her train of thought was interrupted when the doors to the room swung open and two footmen began to place dishes on the table. Monk-san immediately switched to a frivolous topic for the entire duration of the meal because the footmen remained in the room. Naru finished eating first and left the table. Mai suddenly realised that Lin was not going to show up for breakfast. As soon as Mai finished her meal, she excused herself and went in search of the missing Lin.

*********************************************************************************

Lin winced as he woke up. He glanced down at his chest and swore gently to himself. His white night shirt was coated with blood.

"The blood's soaked right through the bandages," he muttered as he gingerly edged off the bed. He stood in front of the large full length mirror on the side of the room and removed his shirt. Lin heard a knock on the door and grunted in response.

"It's good that you're here. I need help changing the bandages," he said without turning around.

"Lin-san?" asked a small voice from behind him.

"Mai!" exclaimed Lin. He had been expecting Naru, not Mai.

Mai stared at Lin in horror. She seemed completely bereft of speech as she unsteadily crossed the room. Her eyes were glued to the bloodstained bandages that covered Lin's exposed torso. Lin watched with rising panic as Mai's eyes glistened suspiciously with tears.

"It's not as bad as it looks," he muttered lamely. He did not know what to do when females began to cry.

"You needed help changing the bandages right?" she said trying to muster up a smile. Lin gave a small smile. This was typical Mai behaviour, always trying to make herself useful.

"Thank you."

Mai smiled as she brushed away a tear and walked over to Lin.

"I'll do it," said a cold voice.

Mai and Lin turned in surprise to see Naru standing at the doorway of the room.

Naru entered the room and said, "I'll take over from here." It was a clear dismissal of Mai.

"I want to help."

"Your help isn't need here." With that he pushed her bodily out of the room and slammed the door shut behind her.

Lin took one look at Naru's face and wished that he was not alone with Naru.


	7. The stranger

Mai angrily rubbed her eyes as she stomped down the corridor. She probably would not be able to understand Naru even after a lifetime's comprehensive study. She may know very little about him, but she knew one thing for sure. She _really_ wished she could punch him right now.

She was so absorbed in her own thoughts when she turned the corner that she walked straight into someone and fell flat on her back.

"Urgh," she groaned as she sat up.

"Are you hurt?" asked the person she had bumped into and she saw a hand reach out to help her up. She squinted up at the person as she was unable to see properly in the poorly lit corridor. Nevertheless, she accepted the help and her hand was immediately engulfed by a large warm hand.

Now that she was standing, she could discern that the hand she was holding belonged to a man. He must have been in his early thirties but as far as Mai was considered he was probably the most handsome man she had ever seen in real life. Mai suddenly realised that she was staring at him and that he was staring back at her with equal interest.

"I hope you aren't hurt," he murmured low without letting go of her hand. "I do not think I would be able to live with myself if my carelessness has caused you injury". If those words had been said by any other person Mai would have rolled her eyes in disdain but for some reason, when he said it she felt a pleasurable thrill go down her spine.

"I'm fine," she said with a rising blush. She then stared pointedly at his hand which was still holding hers.

The man laughed charmingly and released her hand. He had seen her blush and was eyeing her with interest.

"Forgive me, I've forgotten my manners. I'm Mr. Winterbourne but please call me David."

Mai frowned at him, so this was Mrs. Winterbourne's husband. She did not believe that anyone who was married to Mrs. Winterbourne should act that way.

David sensed this and smiled, "Sorry, I should clarify. I am Amelia's brother in law".

"Oh," said Mai meekly feeling somewhat foolish.

"I must say that I did nothing to deserve such a dark look from such a beautiful young lady. You have to make it up to me. Would you care to go for a walk in the gardens with me?"

Mai hesitated for a moment. For some godforsaken reason, Naru's face had popped into her head and she had this feeling that she was doing something wrong by accepting his invitation. She silently reprimanded herself for being so foolish, she can't just sit around until Naru sorts himself out. A man with the looks of a demigod wanted to spend time with her and she was fretting about Naru. She looked up at David and said, "I'd like that."

Mai and David walked towards the garden and made some pleasant small talk. He was an enjoyable companion and she did not even realise it until the sun had set. They had been seated on a wooden bench in the middle of the rose garden when David suddenly gave a hiss of pain. In his hand was a large ugly splinter digging into his flesh. "It's nothing," he said after a moment's inspection.

Mai cocked an eyebrow, "Really? I think not," she then took his uninjured hand and almost dragged him back into the mansion.

"Now sit here," she ordered him. "I'll just go upstairs and grab some tweezers. Don't. Touch. It," she said as if she was speaking to a child.

David laughed at the way she spoke and watched her as she sprinted up the staircase.

She had grabbed the tweezers from her room and was heading back towards the staircase. Mai's thoughts were occupied with David and Naru. There were too many things happening at once. Why did Naru throw her out of Lin's room? David seemed quite nice and seemed to be interested in her? And then there was the matter of Naru's kiss...

As she was embroiled in her own thoughts, Mai did not realise it but the normally shadowy corridor was getting darker the further she walked. As she approached the staircase, she heard voices at the bottom of the staircase. Naru was talking to David! She stopped at the banister and peeped over to look at the two men.

Suddenly, she felt a terrible force collide from behind and barrel her into the banister. The banister gave way under the pressure and she felt it splinter into pieces. Mai could not even muster a scream, it happened so fast. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the pain. Instead, she landed with a thump in someone's arms.

Mai opened her eyes and looked up into the white face of Naru. The force of her fall had forced him to his knees . He did not look down at her but slowly got up with a wince and carried her over to the closest couch and lay her on it. Mai was surprised by the gentleness with which he carried her and placed her on the couch, but he did not look at her even once. David immediately rushed over to her and began to ask her a barrage of questions. Monk-san had emerged from one of the ground floor rooms and joined David in his questioning. Mai shook them off and looked for Naru who had allowed himself to be pushed to the back. She gasped when she saw that his trousers were ripped all the way down his shins. Worst of all, there was a large sliver of wood sticking out at an angle from his right shin and blood was trickling down his trouser leg.

Despite all this, Naru had been standing there with a cold hard look in his eyes as he watched David who was oblivious to everything other than Mai. Monk-san immediately spotted Naru's injuries and attempted to bundle him off to another room. Naru shook off his helping hand and limped off leading the way to the other room. He did not look at Mai at all.

For some reason, this shook Mai more than her close brush with death and tears started to pour.

"Mai! Tell me what's wrong! Are you hurt?" asked David as Mai covered her face with her hands and cried.


	8. Drugged

Ayako crept silently into Mai's room. "Mai..." she hissed.

"I'm not in the mood to talk right now, Ayako" came the reply from under a bundle of bed-sheets.

"Mai, sweetie, you have to see this," said Ayako in a strangled voice.

Mai panicked and threw the bed covers off herself and stared at Ayako's face. "What happened?" she asked frantically, but she stopped short when she got a good look at Ayako's face. What she had initially mistaken as tears of sorrow were, in fact, tears of mirth.

"Ayako..." she said suspiciously.

"Just come," she managed to say in between giggles and dragged Mai out of the room.

After a few moments, Mai realised that Ayako was taking her to Naru's room.

"Ayako!" she began to yell until she was shushed by Ayako. Somewhat disoriented, Mai hissed, "Ayako!"

Ayako did not heed Mai at all and crept into Naru's room. Despite the fact that Naru's room had been a constant source of curiosity and in a few instances the setting for her fantasies; this was the last place Mai wanted to be at this point in time. However, her chagrin was immediately dispelled when she came face to face with a grinning Monk-san. "What is this? An impromptu meeting?"

Monk-san waggled his eyebrows and shoved her in the direction of the bed where Naru was snoozing gently.

"What are we doing in here? Won't we wake him up?" she whispered.

"Don't worry. I drugged him," grinned Monk-san.

"WHAT?" Mai managed to shriek without raising her voice above a whisper.

"He was being his usual uncooperative self so I slipped him a little something to make him a bit more... cooperative."

"We thought you would like to know what Naru looks like when he was asleep. It's like going into the zoo after it's closed. You have the chance to watch the monkeys sleep," smirked Ayako.

"Although in Naru's case, a grizzly bear sleep. He's been roaring all day ever since he saw you in the garden with David. You forgot about his tea. So enjoy this small respite while you can."

Despite the fact that Mai cringed when she heard that, the allure of seeing Naru in this condition could not keep her down for long. She noticed that he was wearing black silk pyjamas. Mai almost burst out laughing, of course he would wear black. Naru was yet to discover that other colours could be worn. Her eyes narrowed and she jerked to a halt and asked Monk-san, "Naru wears silk pyjamas?"

"No, I bought him a pair as a present this time but he refused to wear them..." He gave a mischievous grin, "at first, anyway."

"Where are his pyjamas? And how did he get into these?" she suddenly asked suspiciously.

"He must have forgotten them or, as I have suspected over the years_, he does not sleep_," mused Ayako.

"Or he does not _wear_ pyjamas, rawr," said Monk-san equally seriously.

Mai gaped at him and had to stop her mind from wandering down some very dirty pathways.

"I always knew he was a beast, now I know he's a _sexy_ beast," added Monk-san thoughtfully. "As for how he got into them," he leant closer for dramatic effect, "how do you think it happened?" he asked with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Mai stared at him in horror, "You mean you..."

"Yes, you are right. He got into it himself," he chirped, earning a dirty look from Mai. "This knock out pill is quite effective. There was no more, 'I am Naru, hear me roar!'. He turned into a rather hyperactive lamb. You don't know how long I had to run after him in order to get to him to wear the pants."

Mai stared at Monk-san as Ayako nodded in agreement, "I think my brain just blew a fuse," she muttered.

"He's charming when he's drugged. It looks like it was too late by the time I got you, he has tired himself out and gone to sleep. Looks like we'll have to drug him again sometime soon, for your benefit, of course."

"...ai..." came a sound from the bed.

Everybody stood still and stared at the occupant of the bed.

"Did he say my name?"

"Maybe he said pai?"

"What the heck is pai?" Ayako snorted.

"Something like pie?" suggested Monk-san.

"Shut up! But someone should go check on him, and by someone I mean Mai," said Ayako with a smirk. "And don't even try to argue Mai. Go check on him. The two of us have been watching over the sleeping beast all night".

Mai accepted her fate and edged closer to her bed. Naru had rolled over onto his side and Mai almost took a step back when she saw that his eyes were closed.

"Guys..." she began to say to Ayako and Monk-san but stopped as they had disappeared. They must have seized the chance and escaped. She suddenly felt a touch on her hand and glanced down in surprise. Naru had reached out to touch her hand and was looking at her.

She panicked momentarily until she realised that Naru was still feeling the effects of the drugs. The normal sharpness in his eyes was not there. Almost as if to prove her point, he clasped her hand and smiled gently. At that moment, he looked so much like Gene. It was at that point that she finally knew completely that everything that Naru had said the last time they parted was not true. She was not in love with Gene. As she looked at Naru's gentle smile, her heart felt so much at ease.

"...ai..." he said again.

"Naru, I'm here," she said, desperately hoping that he was asking for her and not for pie.

This time, he looked her straight in the eyes and said, "Stay."

Mai nodded dumbly and since he refused to let go of her hand, she got into the bed next to him. She lay there rigidly wondering what the hell she was doing because despite the invitation she felt like she was creeping into the bed of doped up Naru.

Her feeling of trespassing was soon dispelled when Naru pulled her towards him until she was nestled against his chest. His hand gently stroked her hair and she felt so calm that she fell asleep.

Later on, Naru woke up and stared at the ceiling. He remembered the moment, he realised that Monk-san had drugged him. He growled deep in his throat. The sound made something stir next to him. Naru glanced down in surprise and found Mai asleep next to him! For a moment, he thought that these was some apparition or perhaps even some hallucination caused by Monk-san's drugs. Then he realised that he could feel her gentle breath on the shirt of his pyjamas. His black silk pyjamas? He made a silent vow to make Monk-san die a horrible death for making him wear such distasteful apparel. At that point, Mai muttered something quietly in her sleep and nestled closer to him.

Naru almost forgave Monk-san at that moment...almost.

Mai woke up the next morning and it took her some time to realise that she was not in her room. She sat up with a gasp and looked at the space next to her where Naru had been. She then resisted an immense urge to look under the bed for Naru. In a way, she was glad that he had left already at least now she could stave off the meeting for a few moments so she could get her thoughts in padded out of the room and hoped that she would not meet Ayako or Monk-san on her way out.

As she walked towards her corridor, she wondered what his reaction had been when he found her next to him. After a few moments, insecurity began to seep into her musings. Perhaps he had been so freaked out that he left? She did not know what time he had left.

"Mai!" somebody called out from behind her. She turned and flinched when she saw David approaching.

"Hi!" she said trying to muster up her usual chirpiness.

"Mai, I'm so glad you weren't hurt yesterday. I was worried when you retired early. It must have been the shock," he said as he peered into her face. "At least, you look well rested."

"I do?" she asked.

"Haha, yes. You look as fresh and beautiful as the flower in your hair".

"What flower?" she asked as she touched her hair. Her fingers brushed against a flower in her hair. _Naru?_ "Thank you," she said graciously as her mind raced. It must have been Naru. Her heart was soaring.

"Mai, would you like to see the rest of the estate grounds? We have some fascinating sights to see."

Mai hesitated momentarily, "Sorry, no... There's something I really need to do today."

For a moment, she could have sworn that his eyes flashed in anger then he smiled courteously and said, "Another day then."

"Yes," she said hesitatingly. It seemed like David had quite a temper. "I'll see you around then," she turned and she walked off to her room.

She almost fell into her room in her hurry to get to her mirror. Carefully entangled in her hair was a delicately beautiful lavender rose.

A lavender rose, how typically Naru, she did not know what lavender roses represented. Her thoughts ran back to one of her conversations she had had with her school mates. A single rose meant 'you are the one'. The thought of it sent a tingle down her spine.

"Right, Naru, so I guess you are telling me something," she said to her reflection in the mirror.

"What's he trying to tell you?" asked someone menacingly.

She turned and stared at Masako standing at her doorway.

"Masako!" she exclaimed happily and bounded up to her. She almost knocked Masako over. "It's been such a long time."

Masako regained her balance and glared at Mai, "Not long enough," she said delicately.

Someone coughed quietly beside them and Mai turned to see the smiling blue eyes of the Brown-san. Mai yelped happily. "Is Yasuhara here too?"

"He'll be coming later on today," said Brown-san in his gentle voice as he shook her hand warmly.

Despite Masako's lethal glares, Mai beamed happily.

This promised to be a good day.


	9. The gang's all here

**I'm assuming everyone knows the whole story of Ghost Hunt. If not, spoiler alert! **

"Mai, Mai, Mai! My beautiful, delicate flower," said Yasuhara as he hugged her from behind and lifted her off the ground. "You smell great," he continued as he nuzzled her neck as she laughed.

"Let's try and be more professional, please," said Naru with his face looking like thunder.

"Wow, is it just me or did the temperature drop by ten degrees?" shivered Yasuhara. His gaze then fell on Monk-san. He squealed and dropped Mai and jumped on Monk-san.

A surprised Monk-san suddenly found himself holding Yasuhara in his arms. "You've always been my one true love," said Yasuhara tenderly.

"I always knew," replied Monk-san.

Yasuhara glanced over at Ayako, "But I'm always open for a little troilism."

"I can't listen to this anymore," said Masako, wrinkling her nose with distaste.

"But I haven't finished greeting everyone!" yelped Yasuhara. He leapt out of Monk-san's arms and sauntered over to Naru.

"Mmmmm, Naru, you smell soooo good. Not as good as Mai, but hey, you can't be perfect." He turned to Mai and asked, "That really is a lovely lilac scent."

"Lilac?" asked Mai. "I don't own anything lilac."

"I smell it too," said Brown-san. That sealed the deal. No one would disbelieve Brown-san.

A sudden shiver went down Mai's spine, "Do you think that has anything to do with the ghost?" She asked the question although she knew the answer. Of course, it was.

"I should do some research into this house," said Yasuhara pushing his spectacles back up his nose.

"Gee, thanks," said Naru, his words dripping with sarcasm. He then got down to business. "We've lost enough time as it is. What with bumbling idiots tumbling down staircases and perverted monks drugging me, we never had our equipment set up."

"Drugged?" questioned Yasuhara and Brown-san.

"Don't worry, I have loads of photographs," hissed Monk-san.

Although Naru didn't catch what he said, he bestowed Monk-san with a dirty look anyway. He probably deserved it. " Anyway, Lin won't be able to help us today because he is indisposed but that's why Mai's here. Masako, please look around the house and tell me if you sense anything. Ayako, Monk-san and Brown-san, please start setting up the equipment. Handle the equipment _carefully_. I'm going to ask Mrs. Winterbourne for some questions, Mai will join me."

The gang quickly dispersed and went to carry out Naru's orders.

Mai and Naru walked in silence as they went in search of Mrs. Winterbourne. Naru was in his own world at the time and Mai was just enjoying the walk.

"When lilacs last in the dooryard bloomed..." murmured as Naru as he along.

"Isn't that Whitman?" asked Mai.

He suddenly snapped out of his thoughts, "You know Whitman?"

"I am not illiterate, you know. Anyway, I should ask you the same question."

"Gene used to love that poem," he said, looking off into the distance.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She was going to say more but she was cut short by the appearance of Mrs. Winterbourne.

She looked as ethereal as usual. She smiled gently at the two of them. "Naru and Mai, were you looking for me?"

"Yes. Amelia, may we ask you some questions about this house?"

"I'm afraid my knowledge of the house is fairly limited, but I do know someone who could tell you something about it. Please wait here," she smiled gently and disappeared.

Mai and Naru sat in silence for a few moments.

Mai squeezed her eyes tight, took a deep breath and decided to speak, "Naru, about the night before."

"What about it?" he asked cocking an eyebrow.

This caught her off guard. If he had asked her to forget about it, she could have done something. Maybe it didn't really happen? Did she dream the whole thing? Before she could say anything else, Mrs. Winterbourne re-entered, followed by an old servant woman.

"Mrs. Grange, could you tell us something about the house?" asked Mrs. Winterbourne.

"Of course, but I'm afraid I can't give you precise details of who died and where. This is an old mansion and has seen many deaths of the years."

"I understand but are there any particularly violent deaths or unexpected disappearances?" asked Naru.

"Well, about a hundred years ago, Master Winterbourne's great-grandfather was said to have discovered the body of a young maid." She lowered her voice, " I think it was the great-grandfather himself who killed the young girl. You know the lords of manor houses thought they could get away with almost anything in the past. There are even darker rumours, of course..." she said clearly enjoying her role as storyteller.

"Like what, ma'am?" asked Naru politely.

"Well, aren't you a polite young man?" she asked with a gap toothed grin. "They say that old Winterbourne had a cold heart and uncontrollable libido. Some say the girl was pregnant with his child when he killed her. Some say he was merely silencing his rape victim."

Mai and Naru exchanged brief glances. This story seemed to collaborate with Ayako's dreams.

"There's also a story about the first Winterbournes to occupy this house. They used to have an unhappy marriage until one day, the husband caught the wife beating a maid. He joined in and between the two of them beat the poor girl to death." Mrs. Grange turned to Mrs. Winterbourne and said, "Yes, the Winterbournes are a blood thirsty line. I'm so glad the master married you. A gentle soul like him deserves a lovely lady like you."

Mrs. Winterbourne smiled quietly at Mrs. Grange, clearly the bloody history of the Winterbournes was not something she was wholly unfamiliar with.

"Let's not forget the mysterious disappearance of Master's sister..."

"Mrs. Grange!" hushed Mrs. Winterbourne, suddenly agitated. "That's got nothing to do with this."

"Amelia, would you mind if we just heard out the story?"

"No, of course not," she said calming down.

"When Master Winterbourne was nine his father brought home a darling waif he had picked off the streets. Even at the age of seven, she truly was a beauty. She was brought up as one of the family but one day when she was eighteen she just disappeared. I think she was whisked away by the fairies."

Mrs. Winterbourne decided to cut in, "To be honest, David told me that although she was brought up in this manor, she still was a creature of the streets. She probably ran off with some man from the countryside. David was heartbroken at first but he realised that she must be happy wherever she is."

Naru thanked them both politely and began to walk towards the garden.

"Naru, what do you think it is?"

"It could be anything really. Let's not speculate at this point. Although I think it's safe to say that it probably isn't fairies." His face darkened when he glanced at her hair, "It's probably best if you don't keep that flower on. Amelia has enough trouble on her hands without you flirting with her husband."

Mai stared at him dumbstruck, "You mean it wasn't you?"

For once, he was unnerved, "Me? I thought it was lecher David."

They both stared at each other and Naru swiftly reached out and dashed the flower to the ground.

"Mai, the ghost's starting to single you out."

"Not again," she groaned.


End file.
